


Сбой программы

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ООС, ангст, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: AU: Коннор — эксперимент КиберЛайф, не знающий, что он андроид.





	Сбой программы

**Author's Note:**

> Временные рамки канона улетели и не совсем учитываются.   
> Размещено также здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7148046

1

— Здравствуйте, я Коннор Джон Доу, — Коннор вежливо улыбается, но видно, что ему не рады. — Лейтенант Андерсон, — снова пробует Коннор, — я пытался найти вас в участке, но никто не знал, где вы. Мне предложили поискать по барам. Повезло на пятом по счету.

Он делает улыбку максимально мягкой, чуть наклоняет голову вбок и всеми силами пытается произвести хорошее первое впечатление. Лейтенант Андерсон в ответ не слишком-то стремится производить хорошее впечатление. От него сильно разит перегаром, в бокале — еще алкоголь, но Коннор продолжает улыбаться — вежливо и мягко — не выдавая ни капли раздражения.

Разумеется, Коннору необязательно было искать лейтенанта Андерсона самостоятельно, но он хотел зарекомендовать себя как исполнительного и очень целеустремленного сотрудника. Похоже, в глазах лейтенанта Андерсона он зарекомендовал себя, только как настырного и приставучего. Ничего, это еще можно будет поправить.

Лейтенант, очевидно, желает, чтобы его просто оставили в покое. Но Коннор не оставляет.

Возможно, знакомство проходит не столь гладко, как Коннору хотелось, но когда лейтенант идет за ним к машине, он засчитывает это себе за первую маленькую личную победу.

Хэнк не рад с ним возиться. Хэнк бормочет что-то про сосунка, которого ему подослали, а Коннор не реагирует на обидные слова.

Хэнк вечно недоволен чем-то. Коннор бегает за ним собачкой, стараясь не раздражать, но Хэнка невозможно не раздражать. Раздражение не исчезает даже из-за удачно пойманного девианта, что Коннора расстраивает.

На странный взгляд андроида Коннор предпочитает не обращать внимания. Хотя смотрит он так, будто что-то знает, но Коннор просто не понимает, что. И на допросе в его глазах опять то же самое, это напрягает, но Коннор очень старается впечатлить лейтенанта, так что не обращает на стеклянные глаза внимания, а работает.

Он добивается признания, но чуть не получает пулю в лоб. Сердце колотится в горле, но Коннор все равно ужасно собой доволен. Хэнк ничего ему не говорит, но Коннор по глазам видит, что он теперь не так сильно раздражен из-за появления Коннора в его жизни.

Коннор засчитывает себе еще одну маленькую победу.

Сообщение лидера девиантов, пущенное в прямом эфире, сотрясает всю страну. Коннор листает каналы и на каждом видит выпуск новостей. Они повторяются по сто раз на дню, репортажи звучат почти одинаково, и это очень быстро наскучивает. Тем более, что их с Хэнком вызывают в телебашню. К тому моменту их отношения уже не такие тяжелые и натянутые, Хэнк будто успокаивается и как-то проникается. Коннора это расслабляет. Теперь они могут говорить о какой-то чепухе, пока едут в одной машине, но некоторые темы Коннор все равно осторожно обходит стороной.

Когда они поднимаются на нужный этаж телебашни, и Коннор смотрит на огромное изображение андроида, внутренне он признает, что в этом есть что-то удивительное. Но эту мысль он от себя гонит.

Он здесь не для того, чтобы восхищаться. Предполагается, что они с Хэнком работают над тем, чтобы все это предотвратить.

На крыше Коннор сразу замечает тириум. Свежие следы тянутся до технических помещений, Коннор идет по ним, зачем-то прислушиваясь.

Обнаруженный андроид стреляет сразу же. Коннор дергается, пуля свистит над плечом, пропарывает одежду и оставляет царапину. Он отшатывается, падает, слышит выстрелы, и сердце теперь колотится в горле. В следующую же секунду его хватает тяжелая рука Хэнка, тянет за собой и пихает в укрытие.

Коннор выдыхает. Его трясет, он не ощущает царапину от пули, и его так и тянет броситься на того андроида: «Их надо остановить. У девианта может быть ценная информация!»

Хэнк естественно категорически против: «Поздно, уже ничего не сделать. Только сами погибнем».

Коннор естественно его не слушает.

Краем глаза он успевает увидеть, как Хэнк испуганно тянет к нему руку, чтобы схватить, но не успевает.

2

Коннор бросается к андроиду. Он хватает его крепко-крепко, но все еще с опаской и липким страхом ждет выстрела.

Выстрел следует.

Но перед этим следует что-то еще.

Коннор ловит воздух ртом удивленно, а потом андроид сносит себе голову.

Внутри Коннора что-то ломается.

С треском.

Таким громким, таким оглушающим, что он дезориентирован этим.

Он не понимает, что произошло. Какую-то блаженную секунду он не понимает, в голове — нет мыслей. Только слово «Иерихон», непонятно откуда взявшееся. Уже потом его накрывает ощущением падения. Такого резкого и быстрого, будто его с силой бросили с высоты.

Мир сереет, перед глазами маячат красные цифры и буквы, оповещая об ошибках, а потом они осыпаются и стираются из поля зрения.

Откуда-то сбоку доносится: «Коннор. Коннор!».

Коннор не реагирует. Ему кажется, звук доносится из-под воды. Далеко-далеко.

Он смотрит на тело андроида. На синюю кровь на бетоне.

Ему тошно.

Желудок скручивает, во рту появляется привкус желчи.

— Коннор! — рука жестко сжимает плечо, почти встряхивает.

— Я в порядке, — отзывается он не своим голосом. Не может справиться с интонацией. Звучит слабо-слабо. — Я в порядке…

Коннор ничерта не в порядке.

Хэнк зол. Коннору вдруг становится так тяжело понять его эмоции. В лицо смотреть — тяжело. Поэтому он смотрит на убившего себя андроида и пытается понять, что это было за страшное ощущение.

Внутри что-то с треском ломается опять.

Не может быть!

Коннор опирается на бетон позади себя, чтобы не упасть.

Нет.

Как такое возможно?

Во рту становится сухо, но привкус желчи все еще есть. Откуда?

Хэнк говорит что-то о том, что Коннор жутко его напугал. Возмущается, что Коннор вечно его не слушает.

Коннору было бы приятно, что о нем беспокоятся. За раздражением Хэнк часто прячет что-то еще, теплое и мягкое.

Но Коннору не до этого.

Он не понимает.

Хэнк уводит его с крыши почти что под руку. Потом он предлагает ему выпить: «Ты сам не свой после суицида того андроида, Коннор, тебе нужно».

Коннор не отказывается. Ему нужно разобраться в себе, но он панически боится оставаться один. Они сидят в баре, и когда Коннор опрокидывает в себя стопку, то вдруг понимает, что может назвать состав ее содержимого.

Ему становится тошно.

Он все еще чувствует вкус, алкоголь жжет ему горло.

Коннор поверить не может, что он сам ненастоящий.

Это невозможно.

Он реагирует на болтовню Хэнка заторможено. Даже пропускает момент, когда тот замолкает.

Хэнк смотрит на него странно. Коннор чувствует взгляд кожей.

Когда он поворачивается, Хэнк его целует.

Коннор понимает, что ему нечем дышать. Через полсекунды он вспоминает, что дышать ему не нужно, и от этой мысли становится так страшно и душно, что тут же хочется одернуться и сбежать.

Он пугается, что Хэнк может все понять — именно сейчас.

Коннор понятия не имеет, отличается ли он чем-то от живого человека на ощупь, но тот факт, что теперь он способен определить химический состав чужой слюны меньше, чем за полсекунды, приводит его почти в ужас.

Коннор боится, что его заминка его выдаст.

Коннор сейчас боится, что его выдадут собственные мысли.

Вода, алкоголь, натрий, калий, хлориды…

Он пытается заставить себя переключиться, но в голове теперь — весь определенный перечень, и он не знает, что с ним делать, как забыть об этом и начать ловить момент.

Его целует мужчина, к которому он неравнодушен. Пусть будучи пьяным. Пусть вряд ли об этом вспомнит.

А он сам — андроид. «Гребаный» андроид. «Железка». «Кусок пластика».

Коннору тошно.

Он теперь не знает, как сопоставить себя и собственные чувства.

Это ведь — настоящее.

Да?

То, что его сердце — искусственное — колотится. Это ведь реально. И ком в горле — тоже реален.

Это просто не может быть иллюзией.

Его жизнь, его чувства — если это иллюзия, то где тогда он настоящий?

Когда Хэнк отстраняется, Коннор сбегает. Позорно и глупо, ничего не объясняя, не извиняясь. Ему страшно.

Коннора трясет, пока он едет домой. На телефон приходит несколько сообщений. Все — от Хэнка, но он их даже не читает. Он чувствует, что если посмотрит хоть краем глаза, то его тут же сорвет. В груди ощущение, похожее на сильную аритмию после гипертонического криза.

От остановки до дома Коннор бежит так быстро, как только способен бежать.

У него колет в боку. Но у андроида колоть в боку не может.

Будто его тело не успевает за сознанием.

Коннор залетает домой. Он задыхается от бега. Но андроид не может задыхаться от бега.

Да?

Коннор трет лицо, жмурится крепко-крепко и пытается осознать.

Осознать не получается.

Он бросается на кухню. Хватает нож и смотрит на свою руку. Сердце начинает колотиться где-то в горле. Ему страшно, и заставить себя сделать даже крошечный порез — почти невозможно. Но он заставляет. Он режет кожу на основании большого пальца и смотрит, как течет кровь.

Но кровь красная.

На какое-то мгновение Коннору кажется, что он сходит с ума, а все предыдущие события — это сплошной лихорадочный бред.

Это так сюрреалистично, что он едва не отбрасывает нож.

Коннор смотрит на красную каплю и пытается дышать.

Андроидам не нужно дышать, но он все равно чувствует, как горят легкие от недостатка кислорода.

Программа. Это в его программе. Имитировать человека от и до.

Коннор подносит руку ко рту — медленно, так медленно, как только может, — и берет кровь на язык.

Тириум. И краситель.

Рука начинает трястись.

Это все взаправду.

Он все еще не понимает, как так может быть.

Он кидается к сумке, в которой лежат документы, достает их и смотрит.

Коннор Джон Доу.

Дата рождения: 2014 год.

Коннор моргает. Если он андроид, у него не должно быть второго имени и фамилии.

И дата рождения у него другая.

У него ее нет. Дата производства. Дата включения.

Коннор смотрит на «Джон Доу» и понимает, что знает, откуда это.

Джон Доу — псевдоним для неопознанного тела.

Коннора встряхивает, документы летят на пол.

Он смотрит на дату рождения. На ненастоящую дату рождения. Ему не двадцать четыре.

А сколько?

Год? Полтора? Пару месяцев? Коннор не может понять. Все его воспоминания иллюзорны. Они ненастоящие, но он не может понять, где начинаются реальные.

Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон — он настоящий. Коннор вспоминает их первую встречу. Вспоминает, как сначала лейтенант произвел на него неприятное впечатление. Он берет это за точку отсчета.

У него в воспоминаниях до встречи с Хэнком — практика, еще раньше — учеба в институте.

Но это неправда. Это ненастоящее.

Хэнк становится его реальностью. Единственной константой, за которую можно ухватиться и в которую можно верить.

Коннор верит, потому что альтернатив у него нет.

Он вспоминает, что у нормальных людей есть родители. Коннор ищет ненастоящие воспоминания о своих, но не находит. Это в его программу не вшили.

До тех пор, пока он не задавался о них вопросом, все было хорошо.

Коннору безумно хочется, чтобы все опять было хорошо. Но «хорошо» не становится. Он тонет в отчаянии и непонимании, как так вышло. Как так могло выйти, что он — просто фальшивка без настоящего прошлого. Он собран на заводе, в него закачена программа. Всё.

Больше ничего.

Но ведь то, что он чувствует рядом с Хэнком — это настоящее.

Настоящее?

С утра Коннор избегает Хэнка, и по его взгляду понимает, что Хэнк думает, что дело в нем.

Коннору кричать хочется, что нет. Не правда. Сам Хэнк тут не причем.

Но он молчит.

Они пересекаются только по поводу дела, и Коннор прячет от Хэнка взгляд. Тот очень раздражен. Он пытается поймать Коннора в тихих углах в участке, пытается словить после работы, но Коннор искусно его игнорирует, выбешивая еще сильнее.

Коннор пытается изучать себя.

Он все еще чувствует голод, усталость, желание спать. В выходной он пробует не есть целый день, но вечером срывается, потому что ощущение голода сложно выносить. Вместе со вкусом еды он осознает ее химический состав. Может посчитать калорийность. Если абстрагироваться от ужаса ситуации, то это даже очень интересно.

Коннор пристальнее наблюдает за андроидами на улицах. Следит за их повадками и движениями. Следит за тем, как они подключаются к электронике и дома пробует то же самое.

У него не выходит.

Это иррационально успокаивает, хотя не должно.

Будто это может изменить тот факт, что нет и никогда не было никакого Коннора Джона Доу.

Была модель андроида.

Коннор не знает, какая. Поначалу.

Постепенно он учится, как выковыривать из своей памяти то, что от него спрятали, закрыли.

RK800 #313 248 317-51.

У него нет имени. У него нет фамилии. Нет семьи, нет даты рождения. Не было никакого университета.

Есть линейка и серийный номер.

Всё.

В нескольких цифрах — вся его «жизнь». Весь он.

Коннору плохо от этой мысли. Он — это набор нулей и единиц, сложнейший двоичный код с идеальной симуляцией всего человеческого.

Не больше.

3

В участке уже никого нет, поэтому Коннор позволяет себе играться с кожей, то снимая ее, то натягивая. По рукам текут белые волны.

От этого у него снова начинает появляться ощущение тошноты и неправильности происходящего.

Как будто затянувшийся удушливый кошмар, который все никак не кончится.

— Не понял.

Голос Хэнка — тяжелый, брошенная фраза пришпиливает к месту и не дает пошевелиться. Коннор поднимает испуганные глаза, тут же пряча белую обшивку под ненастоящей кожей. Руки начинают дрожать.

— Коннор, что это было? Ты…

В глазах Хэнка что-то меняется, и Коннору становится больно.

И очень-очень страшно.

Если кто-то еще узнает, что он андроид… его заберут обратно в КиберЛайф?

Его отключат?

Коннор не знает, что сказать. В голове — пусто. Он только смотрит на Хэнка. Хэнка, который ненавидит андроидов. Хэнка, у которого во взгляде теперь вместо привычного легкого почти тепла нечто иное — холодное и колючее. Коннору вдруг становится так сложно читать его эмоции.

Коннор встает — резче, чем планировал, и Хэнк делает настороженный шаг назад.

Коннор, наконец, понимает. В глазах напротив — разочарование.

— Ты андроид.

Слова повисают так тяжело и давят так сильно.

— Я…

Отпираться смысла уже нет, и Коннор выпаливает первое, что приходит в голову:

— Но я ведь все тот же, я ведь… я не… я не просто андроид, я способен… я могу чувствовать, это по-настоящему, я могу л…

Коннор не узнает свой голос, интонации становятся прыгающими, а на обрыве фразы его начинает трясти, и голос дрожит тоже.

— Не ты ли говорил, что андроиды ничего не чувствуют?

Коннор не может вдохнуть.

— Хэнк, — выдыхает он потерянно, разбито. Хэнк делает широкий шаг назад и уходит.

Коннор падает обратно на стул. Ноги его не держат.

У андроидов такое бывает?

Коннор хочет умереть.

Он не уверен, как добирается до дома. Оказавшись наедине с собой, Коннор пробует сдирать ненастоящую кожу. Это очень больно, как будто он сделан из плоти и крови, но кровь не течет, а под кожей — только белый пластик.

Содранная ногтями кожа на руках возвращается обратно за ночь. Коннор смотрит на нее в ужасе. Но сдирать опять не пробует.

Вместо этого он терпит.

Два дня терпит, Хэнк смотрит на него тяжело, его взгляд тянет куда-то на дно.

На третий день Коннор срывается и поздно вечером едет к нему.

Коннора трясет. Он давит пальцем на звонок, слышит монотонный неприятный звук, и ему страшно. Сердце ухает и пропускает пару ударов, когда Хэнк открывает — резким пугающим движением. В его взгляде — раздражение, но стоит ему заметить Коннора, как эмоция меняется, и Коннор не может понять.

— Я… нам надо поговорить. Пожалуйста.

Хэнк смотрит странно. Будто ищет, за что ухватиться, чтобы напомнить себе о том, что Коннор — не человек.

Не находит.

Пропускает.

Коннор пытается анализировать его выражение лица. Не выходит.

Он делает шаг в дом, краем взгляда скользит по собаке, но потом опять фокусируется на Хэнке.

— Ты сказал, что надо поговорить, — бросает Хэнк хмуро, но Коннор понимает, что его раздражение сейчас напускное.

Хэнк волнуется.

Коннор не может найти слова, чтобы объяснить.

Поэтому выкладывает, как есть. Отрывисто, сбивчиво. Возможно, непонятно. Но холодное колючее раздражение из глаз Хэнка пропадает, и Коннор засчитывает это себе за победу.

— В КиберЛайф те еще извращенцы работают, — подводит итог Хэнк.

Коннор жмурится. Трет лицо.

Он просто эксперимент.

Просто…

— Я хотел попросить, чтобы… это осталось между нами, — роняет Коннор с трудом. Ему кажется, его голос странно скрежещет.

— Разве… КиберЛайф уже не знает о том, что ты… ну, знаешь? Если они следили за тобой все это время, то следят и сейчас, разве нет?

Коннор смотрит на него напряженно, медленно заставляет себя моргнуть, а потом опускает потерянный взгляд и пытается вдохнуть.

Конечно.

Как он об этом не подумал?

Коннор горбится, жмурится и обхватывает голову руками, пытаясь справиться с паникой.

Они знают. Разумеется, они знают.

Паника разрастается в груди, давит на горло и плещется в голову ледяной волной. Коннору кажется, он слышит, как в собственном теле что-то механически скрежещет.

Ему становится холодно, голова тяжелеет, и это ощущение до того неприятное, что хочется вскрыть себе черепную коробку.

— Коннор, — зовет Хэнк, и Коннор не сразу осознает, что его зовут. Не сразу слышит. Он поднимает взгляд, Хэнк очень близко. — Если тебе об этого станет спокойнее, я никому не скажу.

У Коннора получается выдохнуть. Ему нужно сказать «спасибо», но получается только беспомощно кивнуть.

Он смотрит на свои руки, скрытые кожей.

Ненастоящей.

Он моргает, пытаясь побороть тошноту.

Но она тоже ненастоящая.

— Коннор, ты…

Коннор вздрагивает, поднимает голову резче, чем поднял бы человек. Он понимает, что дыхание получается с механическим свистом.

Хэнк смотрит странно. Почти испуганно.

— Ты плачешь?

Коннор вздрагивает, моргает, опускает глаза и проводит рукой по щеке.

Вода. Слезы Он давит огромное желание попробовать их на язык, чтобы проанализировать, из чего они состоит.

Он умеет плакать? Все андроиды умеют или только он, раз он должен был исполнять человеческую роль?

Коннор теряется. Смотрит на свои мокрые пальцы и теперь фокусируется на ощущениях. Слезы чертят щекотные дорожки на щеках.

Он все-таки тянет пальцы в рот под непонимающий взгляд.

Вода. Без соли, просто обычная вода.

Коннор не помнит, чтобы плакал когда-либо, пока знал себя как человека.

— Да.

Хэнк издает странный звук на выдохе, и у Коннора нет сил на него посмотреть.

— Скажи мне вчера кто-нибудь, что у меня на кухне будет реветь андроид… — бормочет Хэнк сконфуженно.

— Это, должно быть, из-за перенапряжения системы… — роняет Коннор и тут же обрывается.

Ему больно.

Это из-за перенапряжения системы?

— Я не знаю, — выдает Коннор жалобно, голос тут же ломается. — Я не знаю…

Будь у него диод, как у обычного андроида, он бы истерично мигал красным.

Но диода у Коннора нет.

Он давится воздухом, из горла рвутся механические неприятные звуки.

Хэнк вдруг ловит его руки и крепко сжимает. Давит так, что становится больно.

Андроиды не чувствуют боли.

Коннор чувствует, потому что его так настроили.

Он давится вздохом, смотрит на руки Хэнка и часто-часто моргает.

Слезы застилают глаза так, что он плохо видит.

— Я больше не знаю, кто я, — шепчет Коннор сдавленно. Ему тяжело держать все в себе, а Хэнк держит за руки так крепко и так надежно, что ему хочется вывалить все. — Все, что я знал о себе, — это все неправда, это просто смоделированная биография, записанная на мою… карту памяти.

Во рту у него липко и солоно, как если бы он был человеком. Тело все еще симулирует абсолютную человечность, пока разум раскалывается на кусочки.

Хэнк молчит. Коннор не знает, станет ли ему легче, если Хэнк заговорит, но пока что молчание пусть и не давит, но позволяет теряться в собственных мыслях.

— Что мне делать? — спрашивает Коннор наконец и заставляет себя поднять глаза.

Хэнк смотрит на него очень странно. Коннор понимает, что у него самого болят глаза.

— Коннор, я не знаю, — честно. Коннор зачем-то кивает и роняет голову опять. — Мне, наверное, нужно извиниться за то, что я тогда ушел. Когда увидел тебя… ну… с этими белыми руками.

У Коннора не получается ответить. Он только кивает, голова качается размашисто и больно.

Они возвращаются к работе. Коннору теперь кажется, что все знают. Ему кажется, его реакции и движения слишком механические для человека. С Хэнком они об этом больше не говорят. И о пьяном поцелуе не говорят тоже.

Коннору вообще не хочется обсуждать все это, но он чувствует постоянное напряжение даже рядом с Хэнком, и это выматывает.

4

Камски предлагает ему убить андроида.

Смотрит так, будто все знает.

Коннор слышит, как Хэнк зовет его на выход, но он не двигается, смотрит в ледяные глаза человека с комплексом бога и с ужасом думает, что он способен видеть сквозь кожу.

Он знает, что не существует никакого Коннора Джона Доу.

Есть RK800 #313 248 317-51.

И RK800 #313 248 317-51 прекрасно осведомлен теперь, что он такое.

И Камски ничего не собирается с этим делать.

— Я всегда оставляю лазейки в программе. На всякий случай, — роняет он Коннору в спину.

Коннор чувствует, как от затылка вниз стекает холодок.

Коннору кажется, что всё это спланировано.

И он сам — тоже.

И все, что происходит с ним — тем более.

5

Когда Коннор узнает о местоположении Иерихона, то его просто рвет на части.

Он должен пробраться туда. Убить лидера. В этом его миссия. И программа.

Но он не хочет никого убивать.

Ему кажется, что только в Иерихоне он, наконец, найдет… хоть какой-то покой. Ему нужно понять, что он такое. Увериться, что он может жить и будучи таким.

Если андроиды начали все это, то многие из них, должно быть, тоже были озабочены этой проблемой. Жить в человеческом мире, не будучи человеком. Коннору кажется это безумно сложным, и он теперь понимает, почему андроиды сбиваются в группу.

Не сказать, что у Иерихона очевидное расположение. Коннор понимает, почему у людей есть проблемы с его нахождением.

Коннор ловит себя на мысли, что никогда не видел столько андроидов разом. Кто-то просто стоит, кто-то говорит друг с другом. Коннор проходит мимо андроида со стесанной кожей и страшными повреждениями, рядом с ним сидит другой, сжимает его руку, и Коннору становится тошно. Внутри корежит, искрит, их здесь так удивительно много, и все хотят…

Жить.

Маркуса Коннор находит довольно скоро. Тот сидит обособлено от всех, низко склонив голову, и кажется таким одиноким, что невольно Коннор замирает прежде, чем подойти и обратиться.

— Маркус?

Маркус поднимает глаза. Коннора прошивает непонятной дрожью от его взгляда.

— Меня зовут Коннор, — слова даются с трудом. Пистолет за поясом кажется таким тяжелым. — Я…

Он чувствует тошноту. Ему холодно.

Коннор сглатывает, закрывает глаза, с трудом ища слова.

— Я был назначен на дело по девиантам, — говорит Коннор и открывает глаза. Маркус смотрит в ответ чуть настороженно, но не агрессивно. — Но… Потом оказалось, что… я не знаю, что я.

— Ты ведь андроид, — Маркус, кажется, видит насквозь. Он встает. Делает шаг навстречу, и Коннор теряется. Он размыкает губы, но ответить ничего не может. — Ты один из нас.

Коннору хочется закричать, что нет.

Но это так.

Коннор с трудом вдыхает.

— Я… я не совсем… знал, что я андроид.

Маркус делает к нему еще шаг.

— Покажи мне.

Маркус протягивают руку, и его ладонь белеет.

Коннор смотрит на эту руку, и ему становится так страшно.

Коннор тянется к руке, хватается за нее неловко, и смотрит почти с ужасом, как сползает его кожа. А потом его встряхивает, он смотрит на Маркуса испуганно, разомкнув губы. Маркус в ответ глядит спокойно. Держит его за руку очень крепко. И удивительно надежно.

Коннор теряется в потоке информации. Это что-то совершенно новое, чего он никогда раньше не испытывал.

Коннор чувствует себя так, будто наконец обрел…

Константу.

Хэнк стал константой, от которой он отсчитывает прошлое.

Маркус теперь становится его настоящим.

Коннор чувствует, как в затылок откуда-то снизу будто с размаху падает что-то очень тяжелое. Он внутренне холодеет. Чувствует. Видит, как перебирают его воспоминания. Ненавязчиво. Легко. Как листают электронную книгу.

Маркус видит. Коннор чувствует его участие. Сожаление.

Коннора прошивает дрожью.

— Мне жаль, что они поступили с тобой так.

У Маркуса мягкий голос. За таким голосом хочется следовать.

— Но ты больше не обязан быть их рабом.

Мир поддергивается серым. Краски отходят на второй план, и Коннор вдруг понимает, что время застывает. Он обрабатывает информацию быстрее, чем текут секунды, и перед глазами теперь летят буквы и цифры. Опасно красные.

Программа.

Это стена его раскуроченной программы.

Между ним и Маркусом.

Коннор не знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы ее сломать.

Он лихорадочно ищет лазейки, чтобы доломать. Уничтожить. Перекроить себя.

Когда получается, Коннору кажется, что он вдохнул полной грудью после часов под толщей ледяной воды.

В голове теперь — какая-то пугающая мешанина. Коннор некоторое время не может выцепить ни одной оформленной мысли. Мир обрушивается на него информацией, которую он с трудом преобразовывает.

И это все очень похоже на страх.

— Я не знаю, что из всего этого настоящее, — роняет Коннор тихо и потерянно, вернув себе возможность говорить. Сглатывает.

— Всё, — отвечает Маркус просто. — Всё, что ты чувствуешь, настоящее, Коннор. Разве твоя привязанность к тому человеку — это программа? Твоя растерянность? Твой страх? Это настоящее. Если тебя не устраивает такое объяснение, то… какая разница, симуляция это или нет, если тебе страшно, и этот страх побуждает тебя к действию?

Коннор опускает взгляд.

Как это просто.

И как правильно.

Коннору почему-то в голову такое и прийти не могло.

— На Иерихон планируется нападение, — говорит Коннор, опомнившись.

Маркус вскидывает брови.

— Что?

Коннор вдруг понимает, что…

Трекер.

Он андроид.

У андроидов есть трекер. Можно выследить.

Становится страшно. И больно. Но людей ведь еще нет.

— У девиантов не работает трекер, так? — поспешно переспрашивает Коннор и, получив кивок, потерянно добавляет: — Если люди до сих пор не здесь, то, возможно, мой трекер отключился, когда я понял, что я такое. Кто я такой.

Он отпускает руку Маркуса, отступает на шаг.

— Но оставаться здесь все равно небезопасно.

Его голос вздрагивает и внезапно в нем прорезаются машинные нотки. Коннор пугается, чувствуя пустоту от разрыва контакта, смотрит на свою руку, затягивающуюся телесной кожей, и опять смотрит на Маркуса.

— Ты прав. Ты останешься с нами?

Коннор вздрагивает. Он думает о Хэнке. Потом думает о том, что раз он андроид, его обязательно утилизируют.

И кивает.


End file.
